


The perfect belated birthday

by mariothellama



Series: Alpha Łukasz and his mates [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthdays, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Presents, Reunions, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: It was his birthday. Or more accurately it was the day Marco and Erik had decided to celebrate as his birthday. And the two Omegas had been planning a surprise for him for weeks.A sequel to "Three's Perfect".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three's Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466072) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



Łukasz stretched luxuriantly, letting the sun warm his bones. Erik and Marco were curled up beside him, resting after their morning swim.

It was his birthday. Or more accurately it was the day Marco and Erik had decided to celebrate as his birthday. The three of them had spent most of the two weeks after the end of the season together, the longest time they’d spent in each other’s company since they’d become a threesome. Łukasz had already arranged to travel to Poland, to take care of his obligations to his new football youth academy, but he’d been back in time for the three of them to spend a magical week together and celebrate Marco’s thirtieth birthday.

He hadn’t been upset that Marco wouldn’t be able to spend his own birthday with him a couple of days later, just the opposite. He couldn’t be happier that his beloved Marco was fit and well, in sparkling form, and able to play for his national team. And Erik felt exactly the same, even if those days were over for both of them, albeit for very different reasons.

Although they both missed Marco, this time together was special. It was the first time they’d been together without Marco since everything had changed for them and Łukasz felt their bond growing deeper and stronger with every passing hour. He’d never dreamt that he would have two Omegas in his life one day, never dreamt that Marco wouldn’t be more than enough for him, but now he couldn’t imagine being without this strong, beautiful, amazing Omega who had given him the precious gift of his love.

That hadn’t stopped them being overjoyed when they were reunited with Marco, two glorious weeks of relaxing, undisturbed holiday stretching ahead. They had rented a picture-perfect villa with a pool and a view, nor far from the beach. And there was a large inflatable bed under a canopy by the poolside, something that definitely gave Łukasz ideas as how it could be put to good use.

He hadn’t wanted anything more, not needing to celebrate his birthday in any particular way. Being able to spend this time with his Omegas was the only gift he needed. But Marco and Erik had been excitedly plotting something for weeks now. And if it made them happy, then it would make Łukasz happy – whatever they had in mind.

The day had begun perfectly, waking up with Erik and Marco snuggled warm and close, curled up on either side of him. They had breakfasted on the terrace, enjoying a long, leisurely breakfast before swimming in the pool. He loved watching Erik and Marco in the water, their long, elegant limbs letting them glide through the water. But it didn’t take too long before the three of them ended up play fighting, splashing each other until they were laughing and breathless.

And now they were lounging on the huge bed by the side of the pool. Relaxed as he was, Łukasz couldn’t help wondering what Marco and Erik had planned. As if on cue, Marco’s phone buzzed.

‘Your present is here!’ Marco announced, bouncing up off the bed and heading into the villa.

He was sitting up waiting expectantly by the time Marco returned with … with Kuba.  

Kuba?  What was Kuba doing here? It wasn’t that Łukasz wasn’t delighted to see him – they hadn’t seen each other since Christmas – but this was all very confusing. And as Kuba scooped him into a big bear hug, Łukasz was painfully aware that he was naked apart from his swimming shorts, as were the two Omegas. The two Omegas with whom he was clearly intimate. Kuba knew about Marco but this was the first time they’d seen each other since Erik had been part of the picture.

Kuba seemed to take this all in his stride, though, sitting down beside them. Erik had gone off to make them some non-alcoholic cocktails and the four of them chatted by the pool over drinks, as if all this was perfectly normal. And then it was time for lunch on the terrace. Łukasz had wanted to put some clothes on, feeling a little underdressed. But Marco had pointed out that it was Kuba who was overdressed and that the solution was for him to take some of his clothes off. And Kuba had been only too obliging.

And so Łukasz’s special birthday lunch involved him, Marco, Erik and Kuba sitting round a table on the terrace of their luxurious rented villa, eating the wonderful lunch his Omegas had ordered for them, wearing nothing but very short swim shorts.

“There’s cake, but let’s wait until later,’ Marco suggested once they’d eaten. ‘Why don’t you and Kuba go for a walk along the beach, give yourself a chance to catch up on things? Erik and I will clear up here.’

Łukasz wasn’t sure that he really had much choice in the matter as he suspected that this was all part of ‘the plan’. And having some time alone with Kuba was tempting, even if he was unsure how his friend and former lover would react to Erik being part of his life.

At first they just talked as they walked along the golden sand, talking about the season that had just ended, about Kuba’s new life in Crakow. It felt relaxed and easy the way it always had. Their arms swung loosely by their sides, the backs of their hands brushing together as they walked.

It was Łukasz who raised the subject, unable to wait any longer. ‘About me … and  Marco … and Erik … I hope you don’t think I’m that kind of an Alpha … the kind who wants to have lots of Omegas to prove … well to prove how virile and strong an Alpha they are.?

To his surprise, Kuba actually snorted, before starting to laugh so hard that he had to sit down on the sand. Łukasz flopped down beside him, laughing himself at the absurdity of his question.

Finally Kuba recovered control over himself, wiping the tears of laughter from his cheeks. ‘I assure you that I thought nothing of the sort. And if I know those two, Marco in particular, my suspicion would be that you actually had very little to do with it.’

Łukasz grinned. Kuba was right of course.

‘And more seriously,’ Kuba continued ‘if anyone had told me years ago that you and Marco would end up together, I’d never have believed it. It makes sense now; the two of you have kind of grown into each other. But Erik. Now Erik would have been a very different question. Just the kind of Omega I could have imagined you losing your heart to if … ’ his voice tailed off.

‘ … if I hadn’t been blind to anyone but you,’ Łukasz finished his thought for him. ‘Marco told me pretty much exactly the same thing. That Erik had feelings for me but I only had eyes for you.’

‘Do you ever think about how it would have been if things had worked out differently between us?’ Kuba asked.

He thought for a moment before answering honestly. ‘Yes, I do. For a long time I feared that I would never find anyone else. And after Marco and then Erik came into my life, I couldn’t help thinking about what we’d had. That was one of the reasons that I was determined that Marco and Erik could be together if they wanted. Not that loving Erik was a hardship!’

‘No, it wouldn’t be,’ agreed Kuba. ‘They’ve invited me to stay the night.’

Łukasz was confused by the sudden change of topic, although happy that he would have more time with Kuba. ‘That’s great. And we have more than enough room in the villa.’

‘If Marco and Erik have their way, we won’t be needing it. When they said stay the night, they didn’t just mean as a houseguest.’

Now it all made sense. ‘So you really are my birthday present!’ Łukasz exclaimed.

‘Yes, I am. You’re just lucky that Marco didn’t wrap me up in ribbon and make me jump out of a box or a cake or something like that!’

Now it was Łukasz who snorted. That would have been so like Marco. But he had another question to ask now. ‘How do you feel about … about being with us?’

‘Well, I’m here. I had to find out for myself. And Marco was quite … persuasive. He and Erik have discussed this fully and they know exactly what they want, what they’re willing to do, where their boundaries are. They’ll be the one calling the shots, as it should be. But how do you feel about it?

And think carefully, Łukasz. I won’t hold it against you if you say no. It won’t affect our friendship. I know you. You’re not some arrogant Alpha who sees Omegas as your property. But you’re a passionate man. You, Erik and Marco aren’t mated yet. But you will be one day soon. Anyone can see that. And us being together will mean me being intimate with your Omegas in some way. So are you really okay with that?’

Łukasz thought. He thought hard. Kuba was right. He’d never thought of himself as that kind of Alpha but the thought of any Alpha touching his beautiful, beloved Omegas made his hackles rise and low growls reverberate in his throat. But when that Alpha was Kuba. Well that was different. The thought was … well it was arousing. The realisation shocked him but it made his answer clear.

‘Yes, I am. When it’s you. Not anyone else. Sorry it took so long for me to answer.’

‘No need to be sorry. I wouldn’t have believed you if you’d answered straight away. Shall we go back and tell Erik and Marco the good news?’

They walked back to the beach, close enough that their shoulders bumped together and their hands brushed together until, without even noticing it, they ended up holding hands.

Erik and Marco were snuggled up by the pool again by the time they made it back, all traces of their lunch cleared away. Marco opened one eye as he sensed his Alpha returning, grinning once he realised that Łukasz and Kuba were holding hands.

‘I see you found your birthday present then! I guess that means that it’s time for cake!’

The cake looked delicious, topped with strawberries and filled with cream. There was enough time before they had to be back in training for them to indulge themselves. Marco suggested that they be truly decadent and eat in the pool.

This really was the perfect birthday, lounging in the pool and eating cake, even if Łukasz was incredibly aware of how close he was to an almost naked, wet Kuba as well as his Omegas. Nothing had happened yet but he was already half-hard just at the thought.

And of course Erik and Marco started feeding each other cake, licking strawberries and cream off each other. This really was becoming more than any reasonable Alpha could be expected to bear. And then they started kissing, really kissing, tongues deep in one another’s mouths, bodies pressed tight together under the water. The scent of their arousal was so strong that it overpowered even the slight chlorine scent of the water.

Kuba’s breath was warm against his skin as the other Alpha offered him a strawberry to eat. Łukasz couldn’t help the faint moan that escaped his lips as he ate from Kuba’s fingers.

Kuba’s voice was low and sexy as he spoke softly. ‘Those two really are trying to turn us on, aren’t they?’

‘Maybe they’re just horny, they usually are,’ Łukasz grinned. ‘But I think you might be right. And it’s working. On me at least.’

‘Not just on you!’

That was enough to break the last shreds of reserve between them. They were in each other’s arms in a heartbeat. Łukasz had never forgotten how Kuba felt, tracing the lines of his hard, compact body with his figures, greedily remembering. Marco and Erik were perfect, elegant and lithe, the most beautiful, desirable Omegas imaginable. But Kuba was different. Hard and solid. The softness of Kuba’s beard felt good against his skin, different from Erik’s smoothness and Marco’s stubble.

And then they kissed, losing themselves in a long desperate kiss, one they believe they would never share again. Kuba tasted of sunshine and strawberries, of love and longing. Łukasz just wanted to eat him all up, kissing him hard and deep, voracious in his need, not having to hold back this time. His arousal was jutting hard against the other Alpha and Kuba was in exactly the same state. Their kisses were becoming more frantic, more needy, hands clawing at each other’s flesh.

It was Erik who broke through the red haze of their lust. ‘It’s time. You need your Omegas. It’s time to take this to the bed.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to just be a two chapter story, but the boys had other plans. As usual! I hope nobody minds! ;-)

Łukasz followed Erik as if in a daze, letting his Omega lead him under the poolside shower. Hot breath tickled his ear. Erik nipped lightly at his earlobe while he eased down his Alpha’s swim shorts, whispering sexily in his ear. ‘I want to taste you, Alpha. You and you alone.’

His head was swimming with lust. Erik wet under the shower was just so intoxicating. The whole situation was intoxicating. His Omegas were utterly intoxicating. All he had to do was to surrender himself to whatever they had planned and that he did gladly.

They didn’t bother to dry themselves after their shower, the sun warm on their naked skin. Towels were laid out ready on the huge poolside bed. Erik pushed him down onto the bed, crawling over his body with a predatory look on his face. He loved Erik like this, when he was being all greedy and demanding, letting the passion that lurked beneath that normally calm exterior run free.

Erik’s mouth was hot against his stomach, licking the last drops of water from his skin, kissing, licking and sucking everywhere. He stroked Erik’s soft brown hair with one hand, stretching out with the other to reach for Kuba. Kuba’s fingers clutched at his, obviously every bit as turned on by what Marco was doing to him. The other Alpha’s aroused moans went straight to his groin, each one seeming to make his cock throb harder.

Erik had moved lower, licking over his thighs and his balls with that incredibly talented tongue of his. He was painfully, achingly hard by now, close to begging Erik to finally take him in his mouth.

Kuba’s fingers dug into his palm, responding to whatever Marco was doing to him. Łukasz grinned. He wasn’t going to last very long, but neither was Kuba, not when he was experiencing the delights of Marco’s mouth on him for the first time.

He mewled out loud as Erik’s tongue flicked over the sticky, swollen head of his cock, licking up the drops of fluid that had already leaked from him. Erik licked long, wet stripes up and down his length, clearly determined to tease him for as long as possible. He fought to keep his hips still, craving to buck up against Erik’s mouth. But this was all about his Omegas and what they had planned. He was in their hands, or more accurately their mouths right now.

He couldn’t stop his back arching up off the bed though, his hips jerking upwards, as Erik finally took him into his mouth, encasing him in blissful warm wetness. Erik was so talented at this, tightening his lips round his cock, massaging him just so beautifully with each stroke as his head bobbed up and down on Łukasz’s cock, teasing him with his tongue.

His eyes fell shut, the image playing in his mind of those perfect, plush, kissable lips stretched round his hard cock just so sinfully good. He wasn’t too proud to let his beautiful Omega know how much this was turning him on, increasingly loud moans escaping his lips. His instinct was to thrust his hips up towards his Omega, pushing himself deeper into that gorgeous mouth, but Erik was strong enough to hold him firmly in place.

Kuba was every bit as noisy beside him, making sure that Marco knew just how amazing an experience this was for him. Even though their outstretched hands were the only point of physical contact between them, there was something deeply intimate about being able to listen to Kuba come with a loud strangled growl and feel his nails dig into his palm as a powerful orgasm wracked the other Alpha’s body.

His own release was every bit as forceful, his toes quite literally curling as he called out Erik’s name at the height of his ecstasy. He and Kuba lay side by side, floating in the afterglow of their incredible climaxes. Erik had thoroughly licked him clean, swallowing down every last drop his Alpha had to give, before pillowing his head in Łukasz’s groin, inhaling his Alpha’s scent deep into his lungs.

He stroked Erik’s hair, the Omega purring softly in response. His other hand was still entangled in Kuba’s. The four of them snuggled together for a few minutes, enjoying the peacefulness and the intimacy of being together like this. However Łukasz couldn’t ignore his Omegas’ needs for too long. The air was strong with the scent of their arousal and Erik’s hardness was nudging against his leg.

Letting go of Kuba’s hand, he sat up, taking Erik’s face in his hands and kissing him softly on the lips. ‘Thank you, sweetheart, you were amazing, as always. And now, do you think you would be willing to let Kuba taste how just how delicious you are?’

Erik’s eyes sparkled in response, as he crawled over to Kuba. Kuba looked both surprised and delighted, clearly not having expected to be allowed to be quite this intimate with either of the Omegas. But Łukasz knew how much Erik loved to be pleasured like this and he trusted Kuba to take care of his beautiful Omega.

‘Oh, and if you’re good enough at this, Kuba, then Erik can come untouched, just from your mouth on him!’

He grinned at the loud growl that escaped Kuba as he heard Łukasz’s challenge. They might be soulmates and considerate, gentlemanly Alphas, but they were still Alphas, passionate and competitive, in bed with two unbelievably sexy Omegas.

Knowing that Erik was in good hands, he turned his attention to Marco. They kissed, soft and gentle at first, until Marco opened his mouth to let him lick greedily inside and taste Kuba on his tongue. Tasting Marco and Kuba mingled together like that, sweet and salt together, made his head swim and he deepened their kiss, making it last as long as possible until they had to part, gasping for breath.

He stroked over Marco’s cheek with a thumb, the Omega leaning into his touch. ‘Will you let me love and worship you the way you deserve?’ he asked.

There was a second’s hesitation, Marco considering where or not he wanted to do this when Erik and Kuba next to them. Erik’s yelps and whines of pleasure perhaps helped him to make up his mind.

‘Yes, I’d like that. Thank you for understanding, Łukasz.’

‘Always, Marco. Your happiness and wellbeing is all that matters to me. And now, just relax. There’s just you and me. Nobody else matters right now.’

He eased Marco down on his front, kissing his shoulders before letting his lips wander slowly down the Omega’s spine, lingering in the curve of his back, just above the swelling curves of his gorgeous ass. Marco was just so beautiful here and he craved to be able to adore him and taste him like the desirable Omega he was.

He’d sensed Marco’s slight reluctance when he’d pleasured him this way during his heat, but had put that down to everything being strange and new, to them still being teammates rather than lovers. And Marco had been so glorious, so abandoned in his heat that he’d forgotten all about it. But he’d been unable to ignore Marco’s hesitation the first time he’d gone to do this after they’d become a couple.

The Omega had tried to pretend that it was nothing and encouraged him to go on, but of course he’d stopped immediately, pulling Marco into his arms. Marco had just laid there for a long time, saying nothing, letting Łukasz soothe and comfort him, reassuring him that he didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to. However, it was clear that there was something deeper going on and he’d been relieved that Marco trusted him enough to finally explain what was wrong.

It all went back to the months before Robert had left, those long, painful months when he and Marco had been tearing each other apart. Robert was not just leaving Marco behind but the club Marco loved almost as much as his Alpha. Even as an outsider, watching them destroy each other, it had been hard to tell which betrayal had hurt Marco most.

Robert had dealt with it in by ordering Marco onto his knees, asserting himself as an Alpha, And Marco had obeyed because he loved him, even though he found it humiliating. Since Robert was fundamentally a decent, caring Alpha, only acting out of hurt and frustration, he hadn’t made Marco have sex with him like this – that would have come far too close to abusing him. Instead he had pleasured Marco with his mouth, making it all about Marco’s pleasure but also about his submission. Marco had enjoyed and hated it in equal measure, hating himself for being a weak Omega, for submitting to Robert like this out of love.

Łukasz would never forget the pain in Marco’s voice as the story ended. ‘Robert went to Munich, swearing that nothing would change between us, that we were destined to be together. That he was only leaving Dortmund and not me. And then, within six months, he’d fallen in love with someone else and taken them as his mate. He’d promised me that that would be me one day, when the time was right, when we could be together forever. But first he had to follow his dream and go to Bayern. And I understood. I really did. I supported him, but … ’

Łukasz still remembered how his heart had clenched with pain for Marco. And how, purely instinctively, his fists had clenched at the thought of Robert hurting his Marco like this. But what Marco had said next turned his anger to joy.

‘But I don’t blame him. At least, now I don’t. We weren’t meant to be. We were just drawn to each other, destined only to cause one another pain. You’re the one I was meant to be with, the one I can trust with my heart. And you’re the only Alpha I have ever willingly knelt for and will ever kneel for.’

They’d made love that night, their bond stronger than ever. Over the months they’d spent together, Marco had become increasingly comfortable with the feeling of Łukasz’s mouth and tongue on that intimate part of his body, even if he couldn’t always relax and fully let himself go. And then Erik had come into their lives, Erik who craved to be eaten out by his Alpha. It wouldn’t have mattered one bit to Łukasz if Marco had never felt the same. But he could see how much the golden Omega longed for this. And maybe this very special, magical day was the perfect time for Marco to finally give himself over to how good Łukasz could make him feel.

If he was honest with himself, Łukasz also had an ulterior motive. If this was ever to be a more than one-time thing between the four of them, he’d really rather avoid telling Kuba the story of Robert and Marco’s last months together, or at least postpone it for as long as possible. If he knew his Kuba, then they would need to physically restrain him from storming off to Munich to punch Robert. And none of it really was the raven-haired Alpha’s fault. It had just been one of those things.

So he focused on making this as good as possible for Marco. He planted dozens of butterfly soft kisses all over Marco’s ripe, round ass, taking his time before going any further. He could feel Marco relaxing under his kisses, the tension flowing out of his body. The Omega’s soft sighs encouraged him to go further.

Marco smelled just so good, his scent sweet and enticing, gorgeously wet with slick. He slipped his tongue just inside the crack between the Omega’s cheeks, licking gently up and down. Marco moaned loudly, pressing his groin into the bed, clearly turned on. He offered no resistance at all as Łukasz lifted his hips up, proudly presenting his ass to his Alpha.

The breath caught in Łukasz’s throat. The sight before him was breathtakingly beautiful. His Omega was breathtakingly beautiful. And his reaction as Łukasz lovingly parted his butt cheeks to run his tongue round the rim of the Omega’s slick-wet hole was even more beautiful. Marco let out the kind of full-throated howl he’d always denied himself, howling for his Alpha who was driving him out of his mind with desire.

Marco’s head was pillowed on his elbows, his ass high in the air, open to his Alpha. He tasted just so good, sweet as the finest honey but with a strong, musky male note. Łukasz gorged himself on his beautiful Omega, using his hands to pull him open, his tongue deeper inside Marco than it had ever been inside an Omega. Marco made no attempt to pull away, indeed quite the opposite, pushing back against Łukasz’s mouth and tongue, urging him deeper.

Marco’s scent flooded his senses, the Omega leaking slick as fast as Łukasz could lap it up, almost as dripping wet as he had been at the height of his heat. He didn’t want to push it too far this time, unsure whether or not Marco could come untouched like this. But he wanted to take Marco as far as he could, waiting until the Omega’s thighs were trembling and he could feel him quivering round the tongue licking and probing him. Only then did he reach a hand between Marco’s thighs to take hold of his rock hard leaking cock. It only took a few strokes for Marco to explode, spurting all over his hand with a loud, triumphant cry of ‘Alpha’, before collapsing onto the bed, panting loudly.

He knew that Marco would be vulnerable after such an intense experience and he quickly enfolded the Omega in his arms, cradling him against his chest, stroking his damp, sweaty hair. Marco needed this and he could give him this time, not having to worry about Erik, intuitively knowing that Kuba would be taking care of him, being the Alpha Erik needed right now.

After a long while, Marco lifted his head to look at him with eyes soft with love. He looked at peace in a way Łukasz hadn’t seen before, the demons of his past finally fully exorcised.

He went to kiss Marco, but the Omega stopped him, putting finger over his lips. ‘No, Alpha. Kiss Kuba instead. Let him taste my sweetness from your lips.’


	3. Chapter 3

He felt as if he was moving through a dream as Marco urged him towards Kuba. Kuba’s mouth was hot and hungry against his, his tongue licking greedily inside, licking over the inside of Łukasz’s mouth before letting their tongues slide together.

Kuba tasted of Erik. Sweet, strong and fragrant. They were sharing one another’s breath and the sweet taste of the most beautiful, desirable Omegas either of them had even known. This was arousing beyond belief, tasting his Omega’s nectar from the mouth of his beloved Kuba.

His hands roamed all over Kuba’s body, mapping the contours of that hard, compact physique. He thrilled to the feel of Kuba’s hands all over his body, eager fingers exploring the ridges and bulges of his musculature - his upper arms, his back, shoulders, pecs.

Kuba couldn’t get enough of him and Łukasz loved it. He was older than the last time they’d been intimate together. He could certainly feel the toll the years had taken his body after a tough game or a strenuous training session. But he was in better shape than ever, his mates reaping the benefits of his hours in the gym and the weight room every bit as much as his teammates did.

A low growl rumbled deep in his throat. Their kisses became needier, more urgent, more aggressive. Teeth grazed lips. They rolled over, play wrestling in their mammoth make-out session, Kuba ending up lying on top of him, a hard, proud Alpha cock pressing demandingly into the flesh of his abdomen.

Łukasz couldn’t help responding viscerally, hissing at Kuba, making to push him away, all his Alpha instincts rising to the surface, old memories returning to haunt him. But Marco and Erik soothed him, calming him with their scent, stroking his heated skin.

Marco’s tongue was wet in his ear, licking gently at him before making him shiver by blowing over his dampened skin. ‘Let go, Łukasz. It’s Kuba. You love each other. You’re meant to be together. And we’re here with you, your ever-loving Omegas.’

The Omega’s words flowed over him like warm honey, seeping into his bones. Marco was right. This was Kuba. His Kuba. And Erik and Marco were with them. He relaxed into Kuba’s passionate kisses, letting Kuba’s body melt into his, the hard planes of their Alpha physiques fitting as perfectly together as they would if they were Alpha and Omega. He let Kuba possess his mouth, let the Alpha’s tongue delve deep inside, making him his, taking him and claiming him.

Of course he was still an Alpha to the core and could only put up with this for a minute or two before using his strength to turn Kuba onto his back, pinning him underneath him to kiss the other Alpha senseless. Their mouths were wet with spit, lips swollen from kissing as they rolled back and forward. He was even able to enjoy the sensation of Kuba’s weight resting heavy and solid on top of him, a strong thigh thrust between his own.

Erik and Marco caressed them, sharing in their bliss. It was Erik who whispered in his ear this time, encouraging him to roll his hips against Kuba, rubbing their achingly needy groins together. Even though it shouldn’t feel so good, Kuba’s hard, hot cock felt perfect sliding up against him, both of them sticky with pre-cum. Marco’s hand cupped his ass, urging him on; Erik doing the same to Kuba.

Their kisses were wet and messy, wandering over each other’s skin. One moment Kuba was sucking Łukasz’s tongue deep into his mouth; the next it was Łukasz suckling on his Alpha’s lower lip. They were grunting and panting, surrendered to their overwhelming desire, grounded by their awareness of their Omegas soothing and caressing them.

He could feel the lust building in his groin, his balls heavy with his need to come, pleasure prickling painfully between his legs and sparking up his spine. He was on fire with his need for release, his need to come in Kuba’s arms. His fingers dug deep into Kuba’s flesh, everything curling and twisting with sheer, raw need for the passion boiling inside him to escape. He could have sworn that his poor cock was ready to burst and all it took was one more desperate thrust of their hips against each other for him to explode all over Kuba with a loud cry. Kuba pulsed wet and twitching against him, fingers clutching his skin.

Their bodies pitched and rolled together until they were spent and satisfied, their need devolving into soft, sweet kisses and gentle caresses, Kuba stroking his hair and his spine, whispering in his ear how much he loved him, how much he had missed this, how much he had missed him.

At first he was only dimly aware of their Omegas sliding down their bodies, at least until he felt Marco’s eager tongue lapping at him, licking him clean. Łukasz felt so blissed out and taken care of that he could almost have purred, reaching down to run his fingers through Marco’s hair.

Even though he had just come, Marco’s skillful tongue sent tendrils of lust flickering through him.

‘Much more of that and you’ll have me hard again,’ he warned playfully.

Marco lifted his head to look at him, mischief dancing in his eyes. And there was a glint in Erik’s eyes as well, one that Łukasz knew only too well.

‘We were counting on exactly that, Alpha,’ Marco grinned. ‘Unless you two old men feel that you need to rest, that is.’

‘We’ll show you two cheeky Omegas that we’re more than able to keep up with anything you have to offer,’ Kuba growled, before bursting out laughing when he realised that he had fallen headlong into the Omegas’ trap.

‘Glad to hear it,’ retorted Erik, ‘and we think it’s high time to take this indoors so that you can make love to us in a proper bed the way we deserve.’

There had been so many surprises today that Łukasz hadn’t believed that Marco and Erik could still shock him. But he hadn’t expected this and he had to make sure that this was what they really wanted.

‘Of course I … we … want that. You have no idea how much! But are you really sure that you want to do this? And so soon? You don’t have to, not if it isn’t what you really want.’ He particularly needed to make sure that Erik was okay with this. Their relationship was still new, still growing and he didn’t want to put too much pressure on it.

Erik licked his lips in that way of his that made Łukasz long to make love to him there and then, the pink tip of his tongue just visible at the corner of his mouth as he thought hard about his answer. ‘Yes, I am. We both are. We weren’t 100% sure at the start, but we are now. It feels right. But we talked beforehand about how we wanted to do it if we did decide to, just so that we were prepared.’

Łukasz stroked over Erik’s cheek, the skin soft under his fingers. Erik was older, more mature, no longer the beautiful boy he’d been in that long ago first season in Dortmund. But that only made him more precious and desirable in Łukasz’s eyes.

‘We promise to respect your wishes, sweetheart. Your wishes and Marco’s. Whatever you want.’

Even though he had matured, Erik’s cheeks could still flush the most perfect shade of pink. And the soft smile he bestowed on Łukasz could have melted solid ice. ‘I know. That’s what makes this feel right,’ was all the answer he gave before getting up and walking into the house hand in hand with Marco. Łukasz and Kuba followed them, exchanging disbelieving glances and shaking their heads in amazement at what they had done to have the privilege of being trusted like this by two amazing Omegas.

The four of them were in no hurry, though, taking the time to have something cool to drink and to see to their other bodily needs. But they inevitable found their way to the bedroom, Erik and Marco climbing onto the bed.

He didn’t know exactly know why, but Łukasz hung back, letting Kuba take the initiative. At first he’d thought that this was only about him and Kuba, about his Omegas letting them have this one last special time together. But while it was still faint and fragile, there seemed to be something more between Kuba, Erik and Marco. If it was ever to become something, he needed to give them space to explore it, for everything not to revolve around him. And so he waited.

Kuba stroked over Erik’s cheek with the back of his hand, Erik leaning into his touch.

‘You have the most beautiful mouth I have ever seen,’ Kuba said softly. ‘Am I allowed to kiss you?’

He asked Erik and not Łukasz, which was exactly the way it should be. He’d accepted that Kuba would have to be intimate with his Omegas when he agreed to this and he had no right to set the rules. That privilege belonged to Erik and Marco alone. But Łukasz found himself desperately hoping that Erik would agree, his heart leaping within him as Erik smiled invitingly, nodding his head.

By all conventional wisdom, his blood should have been boiling at the sight of another Alpha kissing the Omega he already considered to be his mate, in his heart at least. But his feelings watching Kuba kiss Erik ever so tenderly were the exact opposite. Strong, hot waves of love engulfed him, love and not a little arousal.

Marco’s breath was hot against his neck. ‘They look lovely together. And incredibly hot. But how about you and I do a little kissing as well?’

He laughed, letting Marco pull him down onto the bed to kiss him stupid. At some point they swapped, Marco crawling over to kiss Kuba while Erik snuggled into his arms. Erik’s lips were already warm and wet from Kuba’s kisses, fueling the fire of Łukasz’s desire even higher, making him ache with need for his gorgeous, sexy Omega.

‘How do you want to do this, sweetheart?’ he breathed against Erik’s reddened lips, somehow certain that he would be the one to make love to him.

Erik’s smile was full of love and promise as he lay down in the middle of the bed, inviting Łukasz to lie down behind him. Marco lay down facing Erik, with Kuba behind him. The two Alphas watched as Erik and Marco kissed, their bodies wound tightly together, their long, elegant limbs intertwined. They were so breathtakingly beautiful like this, so in love.

He let his hand slide down Erik’s spine, tracing the curve of his back and swell of his buttocks. Erik was so gorgeously wet, slick starting to coat his upper thighs. He slipped his hand between the Omega’s butt cheeks, easing two fingers inside him, working him open ever so gently. Erik was aroused and ready for him, but the angle would be tight and he wanted this to be as comfortable as possible for his beloved Omega.

Kuba copied his actions, both of them planting long, slow, wet, open-mouthed kisses over the Omegas’ shoulders, fingers buried deep inside their warm wetness. Both Erik and Marco breathed out soft little moans between their kisses, clearly incredibly turned on by the whole scenario, and who could blame them!

Marco’s eyes were soft and hazy with lust as he broke his and Erik’s kiss to look up. ‘Make love to us,’ he said, more an order than a request, ‘and Kuba, I want it all … everything. I know you, you’ll try and be considerate and hold back. Don’t make me beg!’

‘Are you … ’ Kuba started to ask instinctively before Marco’s warning growl cut him off.

Sinking into Erik was sheer bliss, the Omega hot and wet round him, open enough to take him easily but deliciously tight in all the right places. He pushed in slowly, pausing after each time he inched carefully forward, listening carefully to Erik’s breathing, making sure that his sharp intakes of breath came from pleasure not discomfort.

He paused again once he had bottomed out, giving all of them a moment to adjust to these overwhelming new sensations. Kuba’s breathing was hard and heavy. Marco was panting out loud. Erik was whining softly. ‘Feels so good, Alpha. So big. So full.’

Reaching out blindly for Kuba’s hand, he began to gently roll his hips into Erik, pulling out just far enough to stimulate him with each thrust inside. Kuba matched his movements, each thrust of their hips pushing the Omegas against each other.

They held hands tightly over Erik and Marcos’ hips, sandwiching the Omegas between their bodies, the four of them moving together in a hot, sweaty, sticky rhythm. Łukasz focused hard, determined not to come too soon, wanting to prolong their blissful togetherness for as long as was humanly possible.

He was able to hold out until Erik clenched round him, pushing him to the very edge of his endurance. ‘Come for me, Alpha. Claim me. Fill me. Knot me,’ he begged. That was too much for any Alpha to resist, filling his beautiful Omega with his hot seed, feeling Erik twitch and pulse through his own orgasm.

Erik took his knot as beautifully as ever, whining and keening with pleasure as his Alpha swelled inside him, stretching him to his limits, trapping all that hot, fertile Alpha seed inside him. This was such an intense experience and he felt somehow liberated, able to fully concentrate on Erik, knowing that Marco was being taken care of.

The two Omegas were cuddled up tight against one another, faces buried in each other’s necks. He and Kuba each hooked a leg over the Omegas, pulling them as close as they could, bound together in a tangle of intertwined limbs. He kissed Erik’s neck and hair over and over again, raining soft, sweet, wet kisses all over the Omega’s sweat-salt skin. Erik smelled so good, tasted so good, felt so good.

They remained like this for as long as possible, not wanting to part even when the Alphas’ knots had finally subsided. He stayed inside Erik as long as he could, waiting until he was totally soft before finally reluctantly pulling out. Even then they stayed snuggled close, licking and nuzzling at each other. Erik was happy, relaxed and pliant in his arms, the perfect picture of a blissed-out Omega.

It was Kuba who finally sat up. ‘I’ll go and get us some drinks and snacks. I don’t know my way round the kitchen, so I might be away for some time.’

Łukasz was about to offer to help until he realised that Kuba wanted to give him, Erik and Marco some time alone together. So instead he shot Kuba a grateful look as he wriggled into place between the two Omegas, who curled up against his chest in their favourite position.

These were some of the moments he cherished most, lying quietly like this, an arm round each of his beloved Omegas. Would he miss this, regret these special times just the three of them if Kuba was with them? He couldn’t help wondering. But equally he couldn’t contemplate never being with Kuba again, not after what the four of them had just shared. It was all so simple but also so very complicated. And it wasn’t just his decision either.

‘W-w-what happens next?’ he had to ask.

Marco’s answer was surprisingly simple. ‘I asked Kuba to pack enough for a week or two. Not that he’ll need much clothing! We couldn’t be sure but, if things went well between the four of us, we thought that it might be a good idea if he stayed with us for the rest of our holiday. If that’s what you want, of course.’

‘It is. But are you both sure? This has to be about more than me and Kuba. And things are still so new between the three of us.’

‘Maybe that’s for the best,’ Erik suggested. ‘We can grow together, grow into this, whatever it is we have between us. You accepted me at the beginning because of Marco and now …’

‘ … now I couldn’t imagine being without you,’ Łukasz finished for him, sealing his words with a soft kiss.

‘Exactly. And while we don’t want to offend your Alpha pride, it’s not exactly a hardship being with Kuba. Maybe sometimes it might not be a bad thing for there to be two hot, horny Alphas to take care of our needs? And Marco and I can be together knowing you have Kuba. And you and Kuba can do Alpha Polish stuff together. So why don’t we see how things work out for the four of us? It would be a shame not even to give it a chance.’

Erik and Marco seemed to have thought everything through, so who was he to argue with them? That was when Kuba came back with a tray loaded with snacks and drinks. And it certainly was much more comfortable eating in bed snuggled up shoulder to shoulder with Kuba, the tray on their knees, an Omega curled up against each of their chests.


End file.
